


Ready, kid?

by rickxmortyshipper



Category: Rick and Morty, c137cest - Fandom
Genre: 17 y/o morty, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Rick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Some Fluff, god help us all, mentions of morty going off to college, rick is sad bc mortys leaving for college, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickxmortyshipper/pseuds/rickxmortyshipper
Summary: Rick's upset about Morty getting older & looking for colleges. So he gets drunk and deals with it the best way he can...





	Ready, kid?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't ship Rick and Morty, don't fucking read this.

Morty awoke to a loud crash followed by a subtle "fuck". He sat up, rubbing his eyes & expecting to see an excited Rick, begging Morty to go on one of his stupid, pointless adventures, but recently, he hadn't had much time to because he was now 17 and looking for colleges to go to.

But instead of seeing his usual, drunk, excited grandfather, he was on the ground, both hands on the ground below him, struggling to get up. He stayed in that position for another minute, swaying back and forth, obviously super drunk and out of it.

"R-Rick?"

Rick pulled himself up with the edge of Mortys bed, and landed face first into Mortys lower legs. 

'Man he sure was out of it'

Morty figured he went on some adventure alone and something struck at him. Wouldn't surprise him, Rick had tried to kill himself when Unity left him, and Morty had made him promise he would never try again. So instead Mortys been dealing with Ricks sadness in a state of him being completely drunk and passing out on his floor. But tonight was different...

Rick had managed to sit up and look at Morty, gaze boring down into the youngers eyes. Morty quickly began to look elsewhere, the hard stare of his grandfather making him slightly nervous.

"Ahh, Rick? W-What's up? A-A-Are you o-okay?" Morty silently cursed himself for how nervous he sounded. But Rick responded with a cheeky grin followed by a disgusting burp. He paused, seemingly swallowing back vomit. He pulled out his flask, drank what was left out of it, and threw it behind him. It was probably empty.

Then Rick lunged for Morty, Morty tried to scream but Rick had covered his mouth.

Morty had never seen his grandfather so aggressive, so sure about himself, so attractive.. Wait attractive?

Before Morty could continue his thoughts, Ricks other hand snaked up his chest, and rising to his throat, and ghosting over his neck.

"R-Rick, you're, y-you're scaring m-me," Morty looked up at him, Rick still had that stupid grin on his face, but his eyes looked empty. It wasn't until then how Morty had noticed the puffiness of his eyes. Rick had been crying?

Mortys body relaxed. "Rick, it's okay, it's okay.." Morty leaned up to hug him, gently grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his body to his chest. Rick still held his lower half up, hesitating.

"Morty, don't."

Finally Rick said something.

"Why, Rick? What's wrong?"

Rick went silent again, looking into Morty. The emptiness in his eyes flicked to rage, to sadness, to.... lust? No Morty must've seen it wrong. Morty blinked and looked back up at his grandfathers eyes. Nope that was definitely lust.

Mortys heart beat wildly into his chest. Rick smirked down at Morty, finally letting his lower half land on Morty. Mortys eyes bugged out of his skull when he felt something large and hard poke at his inner thigh. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his crotch.

"Y-You, Morty.. Y-Y-You've been a bad boy, huh? You've been elsewhere while grandpa has to deal with i-intergalactic business? You know grandpa d-doesn't like to do i-it himself.." 

Mortys breath hitched as Rick leaned down to Mortys neck, his breath ghosting over the skin for what felt like forever. Ricks dick throbbed against Mortys thigh, each throb making Morty harder and harder by the second. Finally, Ricks slightly chapped lips landed on Mortys neck. He kissed softly earning a small moan from the boy.

Morty kept his arms pinned down at his side, afraid of moving. Rick had said he'd been a bad boy, which meant punishment. But he couldn't take the throbbing of his dick.

He reached down, palmed at himself and as expected, earning a slap from Rick.

"No, n-no touching." Rick slurred into Mortys neck, still kissing lightly. Morty whimpered and tried to thrust up, gaining friction from Rick. Morty thought he'd push him down but instead he backed off Morty for a split second.

Morty thought this was it, Rick was just gonna tease him and pass out on the floor but boy, was he wrong. Rick started unbuttoning Mortys pants, zipping them down, ripping them off, leaving Morty in his underwear.

Mortys heart thudded so loud, he couldn't even hear himself breathe. Wait, was he even breathing? Morty gasped for air, not knowing he'd been holding his breath.

Rick leaned down and Morty felt Ricks mouth over his dick, the clothing of his underwear blocking full friction, but nonetheless, it was Ricks mouth.

"O-Ohhh," Morty moaned, tried to thrust up for a bit more friction but Rick had already had his hips pinned down.

"R-Rick, p-please.. M-More," Morty couldn't stop his embarrassing stutter but he didn't care, all he wanted was Rick.

Rick pulled down his underwear, cold air blasting to his cock, but quickly replaced with Ricks mouth.

"Ahhh, Rick, R-Rick!" Morty thrusted into his mouth, Rick had let go of him, his hands snaking up to his nipples, playing with them.

Morty felt so much, the pleasure of having his grandfathers mouth around him, sucking deliciously, the sensitivity of his nipples being rubbed. Morty grabbed a fistful of Ricks blueish grey hair and lowered him further down his shaft. Rick let him, swallowing down until his nose was pressed into his pubes.

That did it.

Morty watched Rick expertly sit with his penis down his magnificently tight throat, and Morty felt his orgasm coming.

"R-Rick, I'm gonna cum," Morty tried not to sound too desperate but he did anyway. Rick's eyes began to water, his rose was running, but he stayed there with Morty's length in his throat.

Morty couldn't hold it in anymore, he released inside his grandpas mouth, shuddering and spasmed with a gasp of Rick's name. Rick popped off his dick to suck his cum out pumping the rest out with his fist. Morty saw stars, his chest heaving. He wanted to curl up and sleep, as he always did after he orgasmed.

But apparently, Rick wasn't done. He climbed back up to Morty, lifting him up to take his shirt off. Rick stood up taking his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. His cock bobbed up, an angry red at the tip, and dripping precum.

He climbed back on top of Morty but with his dick directly in front of Mortys face. Morty looked up at Rick's face. His pupils were blown wide from lust, his lips swollen and red.

"Suck," Rick demanded.

Morty looked back down to Rick's massive length. He'd never done this before. But he licked up from his balls to his tip, feeling Rick's body shudder. He took the tip in his mouth, tasting the saltiness of his precum and moaned at the taste, sending vibrations to Rick who took Mortys hair, and pushed him down further on his dick.

"That's it, baby, you're doing so well for grandpa, such a good boy."

Morty moaned again at the name Rick gave him and he popped off, a burst of lust hitting him and he pushed Rick down on the mattress below him. He immediately started sucking Rick again, trying to push down as far as he could go, he was a little more than halfway down, going up and down at such a fast pace. Rick gripped his hair, guiding him down and back up.

"Fuck, Morty," Rick moaned out, deep, almost growling.

But before he felt Rick release in his mouth, Rick pulled him off.

"Grandpa wants to fuck you, okay baby?"

Morty nodded furiously. His cock was already half hard again.

Morty watched as Rick pulled off his lab coat, long sleeved shirt, and white tank top underneath.

His breath hitched, he watched his drunken grandfather climb on the bed over him, giving him a small smile before leaning over to grab lube from his lab coat pocket.

Morty's mind was racing, his heart felt like it was gonna explode. He was actually about to have sex with man who's sperm made his mother. God, this was so wrong, but it felt so right.

Morty felt his legs being prodded open, Rick used one of his hands to push his knees to his chest and Rick stared deliciously at Morty's hole. Rick leaned down to lick a stripe over his asshole.

"O-Oooooh Rick, please," Morty moaned and begged as Rick's tongue slid in and out of him. Morty grew rock hard and felt his orgasmed growing closer and closer. He tried to swat Rick away but he stayed, teasing his hole.

"R-Rick, please, y-y-you gotta st-stop!!" 

But instead of stopping, Rick licked upwards, sucking on his balls and Morty came undone.

With an embarrassingly high-pitched moan, Morty came again and Rick quickly went up to lick Morty's cum off his stomach.

Morty went slack, mildly upset that he already came twice from nothing but Ricks mouth, but Rick continued to open the bottle of lube and slick his fingers, prying open Morty's legs again.

"Rick, n-no, I can't, i-it hurts," Morty pleaded, but deep inside, he wanted to fuck Rick so he silently hoped Rick wouldn't stop.

To his pleasure, he didn't.

Rick pushed his middle in, stopping halfway to look at Morty to see any sign of discomfort. Obviously there was a hint of it because he had just cum, but Rick kept his eyes locked on Morty's face as he fucked him slowly with his finger. Morty twitched and moaned painfully, the sensitivity was too much but Rick prodded against that sweet spot inside of him that made his dick twitch. He caught Rick staring at him and Morty blushed a deep red. But couldn't help his unfiltered obscenities and moans escaping his lips everytime Rick pushed at his prostate. Rick added another finger, making Morty's dick limp a little more, the burning sensation overloaded his lower-half. Rick took that into noticed, leaned down, with his fingers still in his ass, and sucked on just the tip of Morty's cock.

Morty moaned a mixture of pleasure and pain as Rick slowly sucked on his tip, and the two fingers scissoring him opened. Rick reached his prostate and pressed at it aggressively, making Morty's dick grow again.

"I'm gonna add a third finger, okay? Just breathe, Morty, grandpa's gonna take good care of you," Rick whispered, rough with lust, but soft with compassion.

Morty nodded, but his body was still tense. Rick leaned up and looked into Morty's eyes, looking for any signs of regret, but saw none, and he leaned down to kiss him.

Morty's heart beat wildly in his chest, his grandfathers chapped lips expertly kissed Morty's smooth, soft ones. He brought his hands up to his blue-grey hair to deepen the kiss, tongues fighting over dominance, teeth clanking together. It was messy and uncoordinated but it made Morty moan long and deeply into his mouth. Rick took this time to stick a third finger up Morty's ass and Morty whined in pain, but that quickly turned into a moan when Rick started fisting his dick at a good pace.

Morty quickly became a moaning and withering mess, begging Rick to fuck him.

Rick pulled his fingers out, Morty whining at the loss, but he felt the head of Rick's dick against his entrance. 

"Ready, kid?"

Morty nodded, but fear panged in his chest. Rick pushed inside, just the tip and looked up at Morty's face which was screwed in discomfort. Rick let one hands caress Morty's sides and the other on his dick to keep him aroused and focus on pleasure rather than pain. Rick slowly pushed in further as he pumped his grandsons cock, and Morty felt so full when he realized Rick was buried all the way inside him. Rick angled himself to poke at Morty's sweet spot and Morty humped back on it.

"R-Rick, you can move n-now," Morty stuttered.

Rick pulled out slightly, pushing back in and Morty mewled with pleasure, no pain hidden in his voice anymore, so Rick took this as an invitation to go faster. Rick pushed Morty's knees up to his chest and gradually fucked him, faster and faster.

"Rick!! Fuck! F-Fuck, fuck me harder, harder Rick," Morty couldn't help the moans escaping his mouth as Rick relentlessly pounded into the young boy below him.

"Sh-shit Morty, you're so tight, you're so tight for grandpa," Rick tilted his head back and enjoy his grandsons beautiful tight ass swallowing his length, the pressure almost making him fall apart. He looked down at Morty.

Morty had his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, tears streaming down his cheeks, his lips red and swollen from biting them, his hair sticking up in every possible direction, and sweat clinging to the boys collarbones. He looked delicious.

Rick continued to fuck Morty senseless, but leaned down and bit a nice hickey on Morty's neck. Morty grabbed Rick's hair, his moans breaking, saliva running down his chin.

Rick kissed Morty's lips, biting and pulling on his lips, tongue exploring his mouth.

Rick realized he didn't want Morty to leave for college, he didn't want him to go. This was his bestfriend. His sidekick. He wasn't just a brainwave camouflage anymore. He loved Morty. He loved Morty in the way a grandfather wasn't supposed to love his grandson.

He pounded into Morty, the boy meeting up to the older man's thrusts.

"Rick, p-please, I'm gonna cum," Morty's voice sounded hoarse and broken, and Rick's hips stuttered, losing the rhythm of thrusts, and Rick pushed himself as deep inside his grandson as possible, stabbing relentlessly into Mortys prostate making Morty's eyes roll to the back of his head with a screaming moan of Rick's name, and came once more. Feeling Morty clench around his length was enough to milk his own seed out too. He pumped his dick inside of Morty, letting his cum dribble down the sides of his ass.

They both breathed heavily, Rick pulled out of Morty slowly, making Morty moan softly.

After Morty regained consciousness, he felt nervous, not knowing if Rick just did this out of lust, or it meant something else. He knew he'd blossomed feelings for Rick a long time ago, but he didn't wanna act out on them. But now this happened and he didn't know what to do.

"Morty.." 

Mortys throat tightened at the sound of his name. "Y-Yeah Rick?" 

"Morty, I love you."

His breath hitched as he looked to his grandpa, who was already looking at him. Morty turned to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Rick pulled himself on top of Morty, their chests gliding together thanks to the cum and sweat of their "workout." Rick kissed him more passionately and when he backed away Morty breathed, "I love you too, Rick."

Rick laid on Morty's chest, soon drifting into a deep sleep. Morty rubbed Rick's back and massaged the back of his neck and played with his hair until Morty, too, fell asleep as well.

What an unexpected turn.


End file.
